In recent years, active-matrix display devices are widely used. A conventional display device includes multiple scan lines (gate lines), multiple signal lines (data lines), a scan (gate) driving circuit and a signal (data) driving circuit. The driving circuits are disposed at a frame region of the display device, and include multiple transistors. As shown in FIG. 1, the driving circuit includes first to ninth transistors, a first capacitor and a second capacitor. Gates of the fourth transistor and the fifth transistor are electrically connected to a reset terminal, and in a reset period, the fourth transistor is used to reset the circuit, and the fifth transistor is used to stabilize output of the circuit. Stability of the circuit is ensured in the reset period since two transistors are used in the reset. However, space occupied by the two transistors and associated wirings should not be underestimated, thus number of the transistors greatly restricts size decrease of the driving circuit and restricts size decrease of the frame in a display screen.